Money can't buy everything
by lily-james-jon-alanna
Summary: Lily is the daughter of famous actors she is transfering to hogwarts. Where money and status are the biggest deal. LE and JP
1. Chapter 1

TheEVANS Family: Lily Marie Toinette-Evans-16 years old, american, thin with curves, Elizabeth Taylor type skin, emerald eye's, auburn hair but turns silver sheer color on the full moon. Is related to Marie Antoinette but she keeps that a secret. Height is 5 foot 4 inches. Rose Toinette-Lily Maire's mother who works in the theater as an dancer and actress. She is english and french. Is related to Marie Antoinette. Has long golden hair, and blue eyes. Is thin because of her job. Height is 5 foot 6 inches. age is 39 years of age.

Toni Evans- Lily Marie's father but hated Lily for being a witch and left Rose and took Lily's sister Petunia Evans. He is a famous stage actor and makes lots of money. He has brown hair, brown eyes and is muscular. He still sends money to Lily Marie and her Mother though. He is american. Height is 6 foot 6 inches. 45 years of age.

Petunia Evans- Is 17 years of age, engaged to a fat englishman. Despises Lily for being a witch. is skinny and has a horse face with stringy brown hair. Height is 5 foot 7 inches.

** THE MURADERS:**

James Potter- Is 16 years old and English. Is a rich Pureblood.

he is arrogant an snobbish. He is Muscular, has messy raven hair hazel eyes and glasses that make him look cute. he is a player. Height is 6 foot 7.

Sirius Black-Is 16 years old and English. Is a rich Pureblood. He is arrogant an snobbish. He is Muscular, has raven hair that falls into his eyes sexily, has stormy gray eyes. Height is 6 foot 8 inches.

Remus Lupin- Is 16 years old and English. He is a rich half blood. He has blonde hair in a shag style with honey brown eyes. He isn't a s snobby or arrogant as james or sirius. Height is 6 foot 5 inches.

Peter Petigrew-Is 16 years old and English. Is a rich Pureblood, he is arrogant an snobbish. He has a blonde mushroom cut. He has blue watery eyes. Height is 5 foot 10 inches.

**Chapter One **Lily's P.O.V.

I walked to Madame Elizabeth Sorraz's office. I wore white "Pink" pants, a tight pink tank top, and my custom "Mark Eco" sneakers. I had been taken out of dance my favorite class (Dance) to meet with the headmaster of my next potential school which I hope to be Salame's School of Sorcery in Massachusetts.

I knocked twice on the blue door.

"Come in." Said Madame Elizabeth Sorraz.

I walked in I saw my head mistress, a man who's hair was white and wore long purple robes with half moon spectacles.

"Hello Lily Marie, I have two things for you, A message from your mother and someone I would like you to meet!" She motioned for me to sit. I sat.

"Lily Marie, Your mother said that she and your father are going to Los Angles for Christmas break, She left you the Pent house in Manhattan for you and your sister is going to be in the Westchester house," She said.

"What she get me?"

"She told me to give these," she handed me two credit cards, "And this." She handed me a cherry wood jewelry box. I opened it. Inside were diamond ring, bracelets, necklace, earrings, etc. I kept a straight face even though inside i was jumping for joy. A whole three weeks by myself.

"Lily Marie this is Professor Dumbledoor, -I shook his hand- He is the head master at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He shall be your Headmaster next semester, Your transferring to hogwarts in England!" Elizabeth Sorraz said with a flourish. My jaw dropped.

England. Fuckin' England. I wouldn't be spending three weeks of vacation only two! The third was me living with some snobby rich bitch pureblood family. I was so pissed I decided to give my self a spa, make over, and shopping spree extravaganza. I would make my parents pay!

After an hour of lazing around. I told Betsy, my personal maid to call my personal hair dresser and make artist to come as quick as possible. They would probably come in an hour, I decided to take a shower.

I stepped out of the shower still steamy and walked into my walk in closet. "Betsy! Come here, Please!" I knew she liked to help me with my outfits. I often give most of the clothes I don't want to her and she can do whatever she wants with them.

"Yes Ma'am?"Betsy asked.

" What should I wear?"

"How about army shorts? Especially made for you by Valentino?"

"Oh yes that would look stunning with my pink Armani shirt!"

"And your Armani Gray cotton sweater!"

"And Dior high heel sandals!"

"Oh yea baby!" We said at the same time.

My hair dresser did my hair in big waves and bangs were pinned back. My make up was light and natural but my eyeliner was green and darker. I wore a gold Juicy Couture bracelet and necklace with gold hoops studded with diamonds. I grabbed my Juicy Couture purse, said good bye to Betsy and went to my Rolls Royce.

"Stan, Please take me to Blooming dales," I said.

"Yes Miss!" He said. Stan put turned the radio and "Little Red Corvette" was on it was my favorite song. I started to sing to the song.

"I guess I shoulda known

By the way u parked your car sideways

That it wouldnt last

See youre the kinda person

That believes in makin out once

Love em and leave em fast

I guess I must be dumb

cuz u had a pocket full of horses

Trojan and some of them used

But it was saturday night

I guess that makes it all right

And u say what have I got 2 lose?

And honey I say

Little red corvette

Baby youre much 2 fast

Little red corvette

U need a love thats gonna last

I guess I shoulda closed my eyes

When u drove me 2 the place

Where your horses run free

cuz I felt a little ill

When I saw all the pictures

Of the jockeys that were there before me

Believe it or not

I started to worry

I wondered if I had enough class

But it was saturday night

I guess that makes it all right

And u say, baby, have u got enough gas?

Oh yeah

Little red corvette

Baby youre much 2 fast, yes u r

Little red corvette

U need 2 find a love thats gonna last

A body like yours (a body like yours)

Oughta be in jail (oughta be in jail)

cuz its on the verge of bein obscene

(cuz its on the verge of bein obscene)

Move over baby (move over baby)

Gimme the keys (gimme the keys)

Im gonna try 2 tame your little red love machine

(Im gonna try 2 tame your little red love machine)

Little red corvette

Baby youre much 2 fast

Little red corvette

U need 2 find a love thats gonna last

Little red corvette

Honey u got 2 slow down (got 2 slow down)

Little red corvette

cuz if u dont u gonna run your

Little red corvette right in the ground

(little red corvette)

Right down 2 the ground (honey u got 2 slow down)

U, u, u got 2 slow down (little red corvette)

Youre movin much 2 fast (2 fast)

U need 2 find a love thats gonna last

Girl, u got an ass like I never seen

And the ride...

I say the ride is so smooth

U must be a limousine

Baby youre much 2 fast

Little red corvette

U need a love, u need a love thats

Thats gonna last

(little red corvette)

U got 2 slow down (u got 2 slow down)

Little red corvette

cuz if u dont, cuz if u dont,

U gonna run your body right into the ground (right into the ground)

Right into the ground (right into the ground)

Right into the ground (right into the ground)

Little red corvette_"_

Stan pulled up in front of Blooming dales, and I begin to shop.

a/n please review

DISCLAIMER

i don't own anything except the plot.

song by prince


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My maids Betsy (my personal) and Grace (my other personal who works on only the weekends) packed my suitcases. Which were made by Dolce and Gabbana.

I would be taking eight suitcases and my school trunk. Plus ten suitcases were already at my new school. These were just for my week at Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

I would be taking my Dad's private jet to go to London, England. In England I would rent a red 'Ferrari' and Stan, who was my chaperone would take my stuff with two other servants (I brought along) would take my stuff to the Potter Mansions.

To be going to England I was wearing a pair of 'Lucky' skinny Jeans and a white Ambercombie tank top with blue pumps and a gray cashmere button up sweater. For Jewelry I wore was blue plastic pearls with matching bracelets and blue studded diamond hoops. My hair was in long wavy tresses and my bangs were pinned back.

It was going to be a long plane ride.

Author's note sorry it took me forever to update and thanx 4 the lovley reviews. to clareafy something: Lily's dad hasn't left her mum yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **James P.O.V.

"James, Please understand, This is a girl who has to exchange to a new school. Try to be nice please, James and Sirius, Please!" My mother Gorgianna Potter said. "Now she should Be arriving any minuet now, freshen up a bit and wake Sirius up!"

"Yes Mom," I reluctantly walked up stairs. I did as I was told. I deiced against waking Sirius it would be funny to see how this girl would act to see him in his boxers and just that. I grinned Evilly.

"DING! DONG!"

stans's pov

"DING! DONG!" I rang the door bell once. Miss Lily Marie was on her way she was just picking up her car. I must admit the house was grander than anything I've ever seen. I examined a garden ordainment which was a broom zooming back and forward. I looked for the strings making it fly but I couldn't find them. Strange.

I was still examining the contraption, when a young chap a little older than Miss Lily Marie, answered the door.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

james's pov

I went to answer the door and there stood a young man in his twenties answer the door. I thought it was supposed to be a girl and shouldn't she, I mean he be younger?

"Hello!" The man said cheerfully

"May I help you with something?" I said confused.

"This is the Potter's residence? Right?" I nodded my head he continued, "Well My Mistress, Miss Lily Marie is here for the week. Orders of Mr. Dumbledoor. I have her luggage to be dropped off. Miss Lily Marie shouldbe here any minute, she's just picking up her car." He said rather fast. I noticed he was American. I guessed the girl would be too.

Before I could say anything to the man, he walked off the porch opened the limo trunk. Him and two other women took huge, no huemungus suitcase out of the trunk.

"Mum, Mum, The girl's luggage is here!" I yelled.

"JAMES! don't refer to woman as luggage!" My mom said frowning at me, "And why didn't you wake Sirius up. I told you to!" Sirius was following my mother sniggering. "And Sirius What are you still doing still dressed in sleep ware!" My mum rounded on Sirius.

" I just thought the young lady would like a nice look at my abbs!" Sirius said flexing. But my mom had gone outside to see the girl or what she thought would be the girl.

Author's Note:

sorry for the short chapter before. um please review it makes me feel loved and special! and if you don't I wont continue. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
